Animal I have Become
by Selonianth
Summary: Songfic based on the song 'Animal I have Become' by Three Days Grace. Oneshot. NaruxAnko.


**This animal that I have become**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Anko stopped her run perched on a branch high above the forest floor and looked for the one she would be meeting here. She was meeting a friend who like her was sick of the way they were treated in the village. He was going to help her turn her life around in the eyes of the village.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
_

She wanted to go back to how she was before Orochimaru now that the bastard was good and dead. The problem was she couldn't figure out how. The person who was coming to meet her would help there.

_But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
_

She wanted to change back so hard but every time she tried someone would push her and it would trigger a relapse of sorts. It stressed her so bad that one day in the safety of her home she broke down and cried about the injustice.

_I can't control myself_

She was so angry that when her friend saw her pleas in her mind to help she snapped at him. She had snapped at him for seeing her rage and anger for what they were that first time he tried to help.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

He had become hurt and angry and had run off before she realized her mistake. She had grown so frustrated that night she had destroyed a good portion of the training ground she frequented. The next day she ran to him and begged him to help her and he agreed to in his words "Tame the animal".

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

She had long since realized she couldn't do this alone. She couldn't seem to stop putting up the lies and deceit that were her mask. She couldn't escape from the cocoon she had woven around her heart in protection.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)_

In her rage and anger at Orochimaru she had lashed out in pain unable to control her body in the primitive state of mind she was in. Causing others pain was the only way to keep it from her heart. It was like a living nightmare one she was desperate to escape.

_But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So many before her new friend had seen the dark side of her but all had failed to change it. No one could change her attitude towards others. It was becoming so hectic that she was beginning to believe the mask was her.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

She wanted so badly to be able to interact with her fellow villagers she was reaching out to this friend to help her. She barely knew the boy just enough to consider him a friend but not yet a true friend. Yet she had practically wept at his feet just to obtain his help.

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

He had a gift for reaching into peoples waking nightmares and saving themselves and putting THEM back in control of their lives. Giving them back their control had earned him many a powerful and influential friend.

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell 

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) 

She turned as she heard the thunk of a landing beside her and saw her blond savior. Her eyes challenged him to do what none before had. Take the animal she had become and tame it into obedience.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me 

"Anko you should know that while you may act like a primitive animal outside I know your nothing more then a ninja who like most of us created a cocoon to prevent others from reaching in to harm us. I'm hear to tear your cocoon apart and help you become the woman most of us know you are," the man beside Anko told her.

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Anko smiled. Though for once it wasn't a crazy sadistic smile; It was a half decent gentle smile. She turned to him and kissed his lips gently before nodding. "Lets get started taming this animal inside me then oh snake charmer." She whispered.


End file.
